Drabbles about the Tenth Doctor
by JoeyBug
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Tenth Doctor and occasionally, Martha. Rating varies from K to M.
1. Smile

**Title:** Smile

**Word Count: **125

**Prompt: **#1 Smile

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

The Doctor looked round the TARDIS after Martha had left, stating that she wouldn't be back, he didn't know what to do with himself now that he had no one to show off to. No one to show off the many universes and planets to. What would he do with himself now?

He booted up the TARDIS, aiming to go _somewhere_, he just wasn't sure where when he found himself falling to the ground as the Titanic hit the side of the TARDIS. Great, how much was that going to affect his insurance? 

"What? What? What?!" he said to no one in particular. Then he smiled, because it meant another adventure, meeting new people and surely if that wasn't reason to smile then what was?


	2. Language Barrier

**Title: ** Language Barrier

**Word Count:** 168

**Prompt:** #2 Confused

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked himself.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" Martha asked, trying to decipher the writing on the wall.

"The TARDIS should translate, it knows every language in existence, but yet this is still unreadable." The Doctor started to fiddle with buttons and pull levers that Martha had never seen him use before. Maybe she should tell him what was going on before he did something to permanently damage the machine and he ended up stuck on Earth, in her time zone, probably living in her flat. God, her mother would _love_ that!

"Doctor, it's not an unknown language, it's text talk."

"Text what?"

"Text talk, teenagers use it on mobile phones to text their mates."

"That's not a mobile phone," he said, pointing to the wall.

"Like all languages, it's evolved into real life talk as well. I can translate it, don't worry. There's nothing wrong with the TARDIS," Martha told him, giggling at the bemused look on his face.


	3. I am alone

**Title:** I am alone

**Word Count:** 113

**Prompt:** #3 Damaged

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

I often think of Galifrey and how it all ended, how it burnt under the orange sun, how many lives were lost that day and although I tried to explain it all to Martha that despite what the Face of Boe said, I was alone, I am alone.

What she doesn't understand is that I'm damaged; I am damaged from the war, the mighty war that destroyed the planet of the Time Lords and took the lives of every last one – except me. 

And I killed them, I caused it, how do you live with that? How can you become whole after that? 

You can't.

So I'm alone, forever. Forever damaged, forever alone.


	4. Gotta Run

**Title:** Gotta Run

**Word Count: ** 158

**Prompt: **#4 Escape

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"Run, Martha!" the Doctor shouted as he tried to battle his way through the crowd that had surrounded him and get to her.

"Where do I go?" she shouted back, free from people, but not for long. She didn't want to leave the Doctor alone to face the crowd.

"Back to the TARDIS!" came the muffled reply.

"What about you?"

"I'll escape somehow! Now RUN!" Martha took one last look at the crowd engulfing the Doctor and turned and ran back in the direction that she had last seen the TARDIS. She ran without looking back, gasping in breaths of air and praying that she wasn't seen by the wrong people. When she reached the TARDIS, she fumbled with her key, put it in the lock, turned and dashed in side, collapsing as she struggled to catch her breath.

When she looked up, the Doctor was smiling down at her. "But, what? How?"

"Told you I'd escape somehow!"


	5. Someone Help Me

**Title :** Somebody Help Me

**Pairing/Characters** : Tenth Doctor, Martha

**Word Count** : 187

**Prompt :** #5 Help

**Disclaimer :** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"Martha! I'm coming just hold on!" the Doctor yelled as he watched Martha's grip on the tower loosen.

"Help me!" she cried, fearing that she would fall before the Doctor got to her. He may have been the reason she was in this situation, but he damned well better not let her die because she was sure her mother would kill him so many times he wouldn't be able to regenerate.

The doctor rushed up the stairs so that he could reach Martha in time, he could see her fingers slipping as he took the steps three at a time.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" he cried out, watching one hand lose its grip and Martha just hang there with only one small hand holding her up.

He got there just as the last finger of the remaining hand was losing its grip and he grabbed hold of her, pulling her up and on top of him.

"Thank you, Doctor," Martha breathed, not realising she was not on top of the doctor.

"Errr…a little help would be nice," the Doctor said in a muffled tone underneath Martha.


	6. Two Hearts

**Title **: Two Hearts

**Pairing/Characters :** Tenth Doctor, Martha

**Word Count :** 103

**Prompt **: #6 Heartbeat

**Disclaimer :** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

Martha was examining Mr. Jones when the spaceships came, she thought she could hear a murmur, but on closer examination she realised that it wasn't a murmur, it was _two _ hearts.

"How come you've got two hearts?" she asked him, half whispering so her boss wouldn't hear her ask such a stupid question.

"Er…I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Martha said, giving the man a strange look. "And the two hearts thing?"

"I'm an alien, Time Lord actually," he explained.

From that moment on, Martha knew that wherever he took her, it would always be fun because he was the Doctor.


End file.
